Batidas (Final Fantasy XIV)
Las batidas (Hunts en inglés) son una actividad secundaria de la pospartida de Final Fantasy XIV, introducida en el parche 2.3 Defenders of Eorzea como expansión del ya presente sistema del "Hunting Log". Toma inspiración en el mismo sistema de Final Fantasy XII. Consiste en aceptar batidas de caza de los tablones situados en las ciudades, y dar caza a los monstruos enemigos requeridos en las áreas del mundo abierto, recibiendo divisas especiales como recompensa. Para desbloquear el sistema se debe completar una misión inicial que depende de la versión del juego. Datos Las batidas de caza son llevadas por diferentes organizaciones según las zonas, y por tanto la divisa recibida depende de cada una. Los tablones de solicitudes presentan 2 tipos de batidas a aceptar: diarias y semanales. Al aceptar una solicitud, esta se añade al inventario de objetos clave. * Diarias: Requieren la caza de enemigos comunes de diferentes zonas, incluyendo enemigos solo desafiables mediante FATEs. La batida menciona el área concreta de la zona donde aparecen estos enemigos. * Semanales: Cambian cada martes y requieren de la caza de un solo enemigo: las cacerías de élite de rango B. De estos solo se menciona su zona en general, pero no un área concreta debido a que cambian, obligando a los jugadores a buscar por su cuenta. ''A Realm Reborn Para desbloquear el acceso al tablón de batidas se debe alcanzar el rango "Second Lieutenant" en una Gran Compañía y completar una de las siguientes misiones secundarias dependiendo de la compañía a la que se pertenece: * '''Let the Hunt Begin (Immortal Flames)' Nv.50 - Mimio Mio * Let the Hunt Begin (Maelstrom) Nv.50 - Trachraet * Let the Hunt Begin (Twin Adder) Nv.50 - Scarlet Las batidas de A Realm Reborn son llevadas por las Grandes Compañías, y los tablones se ubican en sus respectivas sedes. La divisa especial de estas batidas son Allied Seals. 30px ''Heavensward Para desbloquear el acceso al tablón de ''Heavensward se debe haber desbloqueado las batidas de A Realm Reborn. Tras ello, se activarán varias misiones que desbloquearán diferentes solicitudes del tablón: * Let the Clan Hunt Begin Nv.53 - Aytienne: Desbloquea las batidas diarias de clase 1. * Better Bill Hunting Nv.56 - Eustacia: Desbloquea las batidas diarias de clase 2. * Top Marks Nv.59 - Yloise: Desbloquea las batidas diarias de clase 3. * Elite and Dangerous Nv.60 - Ardolain: Desbloquea las batidas semanales. Las batidas de Heavensward son llevadas por el Clan Centurio, y el tablón se ubica en el sector Foundation de Ishgard. La divisa especial de estas batidas son Centurio Seals. 30px ''Stormblood Para desbloquear el acceso a los tablones de ''Stormblood se debe haber completado la misión principal de nivel 61 "By the Grace of Lord Lolorito" y todas las misiones de cacería de Heavensward. Tras ello, se activarán varias misiones que desbloquearán diferentes solicitudes de los tablones: * One-star Veteran Clan Hunt Nv.61 - Estrild: Desbloquea las batidas diarias de clase 1. * Two-star Veteran Clan Hunt Nv.63 - Estrild: Desbloquea las batidas diarias de clase 2. * Three-star Veteran Clan Hunt Nv.66 - Estrild: Desbloquea las batidas diarias de clase 3. * Elite Veteran Clan Hunt Nv.70 - Estrild: Desbloquea las batidas semanales. Al igual que las de Heavensward, estas batidas son llevadas por el Clan Centurio y por tanto siguen recompensando con Centurio Seals. 30px Los tablones se ubican en Rhalgr's Reach y en Kugane. ''Shadowbringers Para desbloquear el acceso a los tablones de ''Shadowbringers se debe haber completado la misión principal de nivel 70 "Travelers of Norvrandt" y todas las misiones de cacería de Heavensward. Tras ello, se activarán varias misiones que desbloquearán diferentes solicitudes de los tablones: * Nuts to You Nv.70 - Hume Lout: Desbloquea las batidas diarias de clase 1. * Two Nuts Too Nutty Nv.73 - Halldor: Desbloquea las batidas diarias de clase 2. * How Do You Like Three Nuts Nv.76 - Halldor: Desbloquea las batidas diarias de clase 3. * Too Many Nutters Nv.80 - Halldor: Desbloquea las batidas semanales. Las batidas de Stormblood son llevadas por el Clan Nutsy, y los tablones se ubican en el Crystarium y en Eulmore. La divisa especial de estas batidas son Sacks of Nuts. 30px Cacerías de élite Cada zona del mundo abierto cuenta con cacerías de élite, poderosos enemigos que solo aparecen bajo ciertas circunstancias, y siempre de niveles finales. Se dividen en varios rangos de acuerdo a su dificultad. Los de Rango B son los objetivos de las batidas semanales de los tablones, de modo que para obtener recompensa por su muerte hay que aceptar primero la solicitud. Los de Rango A y S carecen de solicitudes de batida, recompensando simplemente por su muerte. Debido a esto y a su rareza, estos dos rangos son los más buscados por los jugadores, notificando su encuentro y posición a través del chat por medio del comando /shout o por el sistema de perlazadores. Rango B Estos monstruos se distinguen por el icono azul junto a sus nombres, de modo que no atacan a menos que sean atacados. No son difíciles de derrotar, pudiendo luchar contra ellos en solitario. Al aceptar la batida semanal, aparecerá un mensaje en pantalla cuando el jugador se esté acercando al objetivo. Al derrotarlos, reaparecen en cualquier punto del mapa a los 5 segundos. Rango A Estos monstruos se distinguen por el icono rojo y amarillo junto a sus nombres, de modo que atacan a primera vista. Son más difíciles que los de rango B, de modo que requieren de varios jugadores para vencerlos. Estos carecen de mensajes en pantalla. Al derrotarlos, reaparecen en cualquier punto del mapa tras haber pasado al menos 4 horas. Rango S Estos monstruos se distinguen por su enorme tamaño y por el mismo icono que los de rango A, de modo que atacan a primera vista. Son los más difíciles, de modo que requieren la colaboración de numerosos jugadores para vencerlos. Si están en pie, aparecerá un mensaje en pantalla simplemente cuando el jugador entre en la zona, independientemente de su posición. Derrotarlos recompensa con 100 Seals de la respectiva zona y 100 placas de Poetics. Los de Shadowbringers recomensan además con 40 de las últimas placas introducidas, mientras que los de A Realm Reborn recompensan con 50 Centurio Seals en lugar de con placas. Al derrotarlos, reaparecen en cualquier punto del mapa tras haber pasado al menos 84 horas (o 50 horas tras un mantenimiento del juego). Los de A Realm Reborn tardan menos horas en reaparecer aunque siguen superando las 40 horas tras su última derrota. Bestiario Thanalan La Noscea Velo Negro Coerthas Mor Dhona Dravania Abalathia Gyr Abania Othard Norvrandt Cacerías extrañas Introducidas en Shadowbringers, estas cacerías se caracterizan por aparecer en cualquier punto de cualquier zona de una región mediante ciertas condiciones: Al derrotar a una cacería de élite de rango S de la región, hay una pequeña posibilidad de que en cualquier zona de la región aparecan 4 Rangos B extraños (aunque su icono y dificultad son los de un Rango A). Al derrotar a los 4 Rangos B extraños, el Rango S extraño aparecerá en una zona de la región. Al derrotarlos, su reaparición está disponible tras haber pasado al menos 84 horas (o 50 horas tras un mantenimiento del juego). Curiosidades * Chernobog (Outer La Noscea) y False Gigantopithecus (Dravanian Hinterlands) son las únicas cacerías de élite que cambiaron sus nombres iniciales, llamándose inicialmente "Mahisha" y "Gigantopithecus" respectivamente. :* En Stormblood, Mahisha es una cacería de Lochs, aunque de una especie diferente al Chernobog que antaño tenía ese nombre. * Las partituras desgastadas de Against the Wind, Landlords, y Missing Pages tienen una probabilidad de aparecer al derrotar a cacerías de Coerthas Western Highlands, Churning Mists, y Dravanian Hinterlands respectivamente. * Existen 2 monturas obtenibles al lograr ciertos logros relacionados con este sistema: :* Centurio Tiger: Obtener el logro "You Got Game" (derrotar a 3000 cacerías de rango A y 2000 cacerías de rango S en general). :* Triceratops: Obtener el logro "Nuts for Nutsy" (derrotar a 2000 cacerías de rango A y 1000 cacerías de rango S en Norvrandt). en:Hunt (Final Fantasy XIV) Categoría:Final Fantasy XIV